THE BLAZBLUE GAME SHOW re-loaded!
by Eclipson. darkness
Summary: it's back! the blazblue game show! all you people who were ticked off because fanfiction deleted it! it's still the same thing ill just post new chapters on it...
1. Chapter 1

In the studio, 5 min before the show.*

Ecipson: come on people! We start in 4mins!

Ragna: I'm just asking, but what are we going to be doing on this game show?

Evil smile*

Eclipson: Well, your going to be doing basic stuff

Ragna: like..

Eclipson: just answering questions

Ragna: oh, okay

Eclipson: and if you get one wrong, you'll do punishments like….run 15 laps, dance on hot rocks, and play dodge ball

Ragna: what!? Well…the dodge ball doesn't sound bad

Eclipson: not with regular dodge balls….with bowling balls

Ragna: what the-! Are you crazy!? Someone could die from that!

Eclipson: not my problem, just try not to get 3 questions wrong okay! Let the camera roll!

Curtain opens, audience cheers and roars*

Eclipson: Hello everyone! And welcome to the first episode of the blazblue game show!

*crowd cheers*

Eclipson: Now, time for introductions! IM your host Eclipson! Now for the contestants! First we have Ragna the bloodege!

Ragna: Hey, my names Ragna

Eclipson: Noel!

Noel: hi! My name is Noel vermillion very nice to meet you

Azrael: Hey name is Azrael

Platinum (luna): Hey buttholes! My name is Luna!

Eclipson: *sweatdrops* um.. okay…

Kagura: Hey all you lovely ladies out there, im Kagura Mutsuki

Terumi: Hello all you worthless scum! Im gonna be your future master, Terumi! Hhehehehe….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

*WHOLE studio rumbles*

Eclipson: Terumi! Will you cut that out!

Rumbling stops*

Eclipson: Man, I got to find a cage for that guy... and finally…

Jin: get the camera away from me before I cut your head off * death glare*

Eclipson: (thought: buzz kill) well, that's it for intro. Now! To assign partners!

The blazblue cast groans*

Eclipson: *death glare* *clears throat* anyway…..the first pare of partners are….Kagura and Azrael!

Kagura & Azrael: WHAT!?

Eclipson: you Guys get 2 seconds to change your partners

Kagura: noe-!

Eclipson: ohhh! Im sorry time is up! Kagura and Azrael are officially partners!

Azrael: You little shi-

Eclipson: *blows raspberry* The second pairing is….Jin and Noel!

Jin: Say what!?

Noel: AH! No please!

Eclipson: okay noel, since your practally like a little sister to me, I'll pair you up with Ragna instead of Jin

Noel: thank you….

Azrael: oh, so she can switch but not us!?

Eclipson: that's right, now quite your whining, your supposed to be a man!

Azrael: B****

Eclipson: What!? Say that again you stupid hunk of muscle!

Azrael: You wanna go!?

Eclipson: Heck yeah!

Azrael and eclipson walk up to each other and clash their foreheads together*

AzraeL: I'll meet you behind the building when the show is over

Eclipson: fine!

Azrael: FINE!

*walks away*

* Eclipson fixing her lab coat and hair*

Eclipson: sorry you dear viewers had to see that. Some people just aren't that intelligent

Azrael: *mumbles* Like you

Eclipson: * death glare* any way….the Last Pairing is….Terumi and Jin!

Terumi: You've gotta be kidding me!

Jin: Better than being paired with trash over there

*points to noel*

Noel: that's cruel…..

Eclipson: now that parings are done….I'll explain the requirements for the show. Ahem…here are the requirements for the show: there will be no fighting or foul language in the show. No Drinks or food are allowed. Gambling will not be tolerated, if caught Gambling you will immediately be kicked out of the building. And finally, no weapons of any kind are allowed.

Crowd: okay!

Eclipson: well…that was it on our agenda…..so…SHOWS OVER! But next episode will be the Game! Thanks for coming!

Crowd:Yay!

*behind the building*

Azrael: you ready for this Eclipse!?

Eclipson: Heck yeah!

*takes out Large anime Hammer with a built in drill on the left side*

Azrael: Lets go!

Eclipson: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!

* * *

**Well…that's that… I might write part 2 in a week or so. This is my first fic, so I wouldn't be surprised if someone said it sucks….anyway please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

*in studio behind curtains, Eclipson putting alcohol on her bite marks, scratch marks, and bruses.*

Eclipson: ow! D*** that hurt

Ragna: you alright there? Need some help?

Eclipson: *sob, sob* no, I-I'm okay….you just get ready for the show

Ragna: *sweat drops* o-okay…..You know that was some fight you and Azrael had yesterday

Eclipson: I know, even if we both knocked each other out at the same time I still won!

Ragna: Right..i guess

*tsubaki and Azrael walk in the studio, Azrael with a icepack on his left eye and bandages on his arms and neck*

Eclipson: HAHAHAHA! I tried to choke you!

Azrael: Shut up! Your lucky I came, I was about to go to XDANTE1's 'the Blazblue talk show' instead of here

Eclipson: the Blazblue talk show!? Oh, I love that show! It's so funny! I wish I was in it….or at least friends with the host XDANTE1

Ragna: Well, maybe the next time we go there we could tell him about you, since you're a big fan

Eclipson: really!? Thank you so much!

Ragna: no problem

Eclipson: crap! We start in 4 min! is everyone here?

Ragna: don't know

Eclipson: Okay, row call! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Here!

Eclipson: Azrael!

Azrael: Here B****

Eclipson: *Mumbles* a**wipe...Jin!

Jin: over here!

Eclipson: Noel!

Noel: present!

Eclipson: Ragna!

Ragna: Here!

Eclipson: Kagura!

Kagura: right here babe!

Eclipson: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BABE! And…Terumi!

Terumi: over here you little s***

Eclipson : that's it!

*summons my anime drill hammer*

Eclipson: your dead!

*chases Terumi around the studio*

Terumi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ragna: well, Terumi dead

Kagura: no one can escape Eclipson's rage

Tsubaki: agreed

Noel: lesson learned

Eclipson: oh! Its time to start! Okay! Lights, camera, action!

*curtain rises revealing the audience*

Eclipson: Hello all you viewers! And welcome to the second episode of THE BLAZBLUE GAME SHOW!

*crowd cheers*

Eclipson: you've all been waiting for this moment…Let the games Begin!

*crowd cheers and roars*

Eclipson: alright, please go to your assigned partners!

*everyone goes to partner*

Eclipson: alright! We will have 3 rounds! The team with the most points win….$2,000!

Ragna: $2,000!?

Kagura: that's a lot of moola

Azrael: d*** straight

Eclipson: Now, round 1: triva time!

Kagura: oh no

Eclipson: okay, here are buzzers for each team, you get 20 sec to think, and whichever team buzzes first, they get to answer! If a team gets 3 questions wrong, thay will be punished! No pressure. There will be 5 questions

Ragna: she warned me about this

Eclipson: okay, question one: what is the name of the nox nyctores hakumen uses? Your 20 seconds start now.

Ragna: s***! I forgot the name of that masked freak's nox nyctores.

Noel: me too

Jin: crap! I should know this one!

Terumi: wasn't it called….um…man this is hard

Kagura: Hmmm? Got anything?

Azrael: nope, you?

Kagura: why would I ask you if you had anything if I had something!?

Azrael: don't get smart!

Jin: I got it!

Terumi: you do!? What is it!?

Jin: it's….*whispers in Terumi's ear*

Terumi: okay got it!

Eclipson: times up! Who wants to answer!?

*jin presses buzzer*

Eclipson: Jin! You press, you answer!

Jin: the answer is okami!

Eclipson: buzz buzz! Wrong! Its interfectum malus: okami!

Jin: what!? That's the same thing!

Eclipson: nope! Its not! Right luna!?

Luna: yeah!

Ragna: wait, what happened to her being in here?

Eclipson: unfortunately, we cant find a partner for luna, we'll have to wait next episode, hopefully someone will be willing to participate, so until then, Luna is my co-host!

Luna: haha! yeah!

Eclipson: anyway that's strike one for Jin and Terumi!

Jin: crap..

Eclipson: Question 2: what is the name of the first murakumo unit ever made?

Luna: they are so gonna get this one wrong

Eclipson: oh yeah

Jin:…..oh! Buzz

Eclipson: whoa! That's before the 20 sec even ended! Alright Jin, your answer please!

Jin: it's Kappa -10!

Eclipson and luna: wrong dumb***! its alpha-1! Come one dude!

Luna: you know what number the murakumo unit is! And you said Kappa-10! That means it's the 10th murakumo unit! Not the first!

Eclipson: think Jin think! well, that's 2 strikes for Jin and Terumi! luna, want to read this one?

Luna: sure! Okay question 3: what is seithr?

Jin: I know this one!

Eclipson : *looks at luna* should we?

Luna:heck yeah! I want to see the punishment!

Eclipson: okay, jin, fire away!

Jin: seithr is a substance that covers the world!

Eclipson: wrong! It is, luna take it away!

Luna: maso, magic element!

Jin: what!?

Eclipson: well that's 3 strikes! Jin and Terumi, your punishment is a obstacle course!

Jin: what!?

Terumi: Holy crap!

Eclipson: its either that or you both fight me

Jin: u-uhh..

Terumi: *sweatdwrops* I'll take the obstacle course

Eclipson: good! You have 2 mins to make the whole thing

Luna: on your mark, get set….go!

Eclipson: and there off! First there's the knuckle sandwich

Terumi: what? I don't see any- ahh!

*giant fist punches Terumi*

Terumi: ahhhhhh! My face!

*Terumi drops to the floor screaming and rolling around on the floor*

*everyone laughs very hard*

Azrael: hahahaha is fun seeing HIM in pain for a change!

Kagura: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! i…cant…breath! Hahahahahaha!

Noel: You get what you deserve Terumi!

Ragna: hahahahahaaaa! Take that you bastard!

Eclipson: that's what you get you son of a b****!

Luna:yeah!

Terumi: that isn't funny!

Eclipson: let's see if Jin can make it!

Jin: charge!

*jin jumps over the big wood fist*

Jin: im gonna make it! Im gonna make it!

*another giant fist smashes into jin*

Jin: the pain!

Eclipson: hahahahahahhaha! *wipes tear from eye* this is gold! next we have the peek-a-boo!

Jin: peek-a-boo?

Eclipson: you'll see, try running past that clown face

Jin: fine

*Jin runs halfway past the clown face until the nose knocks him off the rim, making him fall into the mud*

Jin: ow!

Eclipson: and now for the last obstacle! All you have to do is run past those molten hot lava rocks bear-footed and you make the goal!

Luna: ready, set, go!

Jin: ahhhhh! it burns! This is torture!

Terumi: Eclipse, you're the only chick I know who is capable of terrorizing me!

Eclipson: I know, thank you!

Jin: ahhhh!

*steam rising from Terumi and Jin's feet*

Terumi: Ahhh! My feet are so hot there cooking themselves!

Jin: I cant take this anymore! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

*runs across the rocks and into the goal, which was a bucket of ice cold water*

Jin: ahhhh….that feels so good

Terumi: screw this!

*steps on another rock*

Terumi: *screams like a little girl*

Eclipson: whoa! Was that just Terumi!?

Terumi: I cant take the embarrassment ahhhhhhh!

*steps in bucket full of cold water*

Luna: *turns to Eclipson* seems to me he already embarrassed himself by screaming like a 4 year old

Eclipson: agreed. Okay! Question 4: what does the mind eater do if it is put on you?

Kagura: *presses button*

Eclipson: Kagura!

Kagura: it take complete control over your mind!

Eclipson: Correct! That's 23 points!

Noel: yay! good for you kagura!

Ragna: DONT PRAISE THAT RAPIST!

Eclipson: final question! And this is very easy! : how old am I!?

Azrael:* presses buzz button*

Eclipson: oh god…..yes azrael?

Azrael: you're 13 in human years, 17 in goddess years, and 22 in wizard years!

Eclipson: D***IT! Correct!

Azrael: ha-ha!

Eclipson: another 23 points goes to Azrael and Kagura!

Azrael: H*** yeah! *turns to other contestants* take that b****es!

Eclipson: *sweat drops*

Luna: Hey eclipse! What are those tiny holes on your arm!?

*Eclipson looks at arm*

Eclipson: Hm? Oh this!? Well…IT'S NO THANKS TO AZRAEL! HE KEPT BITING ME ALL THROUGH THE FIGHT WE HAD YESTERDAY!

Luna: *turns to Azrael* you bit Eclipse!?

Azrael: H*** yeah! She kept attacking me with sticky bombs!

Eclipson: So what!?

Azrael: you kept aiming for my balls!

*Everyone sweat drops*

Eclipson: anyway...Next round! Singing! Please select 1 person from each team to sing! You have 1 min to decide the partner and the song….Start…NOW!

Azrael: I'll sing okay?

Kagura: You sing!?

Azrael: sometimes when none was looking I usually go in the storage room and sing when you guys are gone.

Kagura: Oh, Okay

Noel: Ragna! Can I sing!?

Ragna: fine by me

Noel: Okay!

Eclipson: Alright! Does everyone have the selected partner and song!?

Blazblue contestants: Yeah!

Eclipson: Okay! First, Kagura and Azrael team! Who's singing!?

Azrael: Me!

Eclipson: *thought* this is gonna be good *evil smile* okay! First up! We have The mad dog! Singing…*turns to Azrael* Really?

Azrael: yep.

Eclipson: *sigh* okay singing, Go in Soul!

*music starts*

Azrael: right now saa uchikesu ka…fight now

Eclipson: whoa…

Luna: this crazy psychopath can sing!

Azrael: GO! Jamada move out GO!

*MUSIC ENDS*

*crowd applauds and cheesr*

*azrael walks to Eclipson and gives her the mic*

Azrael: Beat that..

Eclipson: *turns to Azrael* screw you!

*walks up stage*

Eclipson: surprisingly, that was good! Next is Noel Vermillion singing 'Love so blue'!

*music starts*

* 4 min later*

Noel: SKY, I'll Search for a way not to shed tears.  
With this white gun, I leave everything behind  
To the start of that future that guides me Ha~Ah~

*music ends*

* after 7 min all song were over*

Eclipson: Now, Time for the Final Round! The Pocky game!

Blazblue contestants: What!?

Ragna: Hey! Some of these partners are both men ya know!

Eclipson: I know that! But we are still gonna continue!

*eclipson puts a pocky box on each contestants stand*

Eclipson: Now everyone grab ! pocky stick from the box!

*blazblue contestants pick a pocky stick*

Eclipson: Now each contestant holds the pocky with their mouths on each end!

Kagura: this is humiliating!

Eclipson: If the pocky breaks the contestants are out! And don't get the prize! BUT! If the contestants eat toward each other successfully and kiss without the pocky breaking, they win! okay! ready, set go!

Terumi: Jin! Hurry and break the pocky!

Jin: h*** no! *munch munch* I wanna win that money!

Terumi: Do you really think Eclipse is gonna give us that much money?

Jin: Good point, fine. We break in 3…2….1…GO!

*Jin and Terumi break the pocky*

Eclipson: awww! Looks like Jin and Terumi are out! No money for you!

Noel: Ragna! What do we do?

Ragna: I Cant do this!

*breaks pocky*

Eclipson: Ragna and Noel are out!

Tsubaki: Uh…

*eclipson walks over to Tsubaki and luna*

Eclipson: *whispers* You guys can break it, I'll give you guys $10 after the show

*breaks pocky*

Luna: fine by me!

Eclipson: aww! Tsubaki and luna are out! Only Kagura and Azrael left-no…way

*Kagura and Azrael finished the pocky…that means they are KISSING!*

*Kagura and Azrael quickly break away and start coughing and screaming*

Kagura: I think Im gonna Barf!

Azrael: that was terrible! I'm scared for life

Eclipson: well, that concludes tonight's show! See ya next time!

*crowd cheers*

*music plays and curtains close*

* * *

*studio*

*kagura and Azrael walk up to Eclipson*

Azrael: okay Eclipse, Where's our money?

Eclipson: *confused* what money?

Kagura: the $2,000!

Eclipson: oh, I don't have that kind of money, it was just a gag to get you guys to try hard, everyone figures it out when the pocky game started, sadly you guys didn't

Kagura: s-so…you mean…

Azrael: we kissed for nothing!?

Eclipson: Yep!

*Kagura grabs bucket and throws up*

Azrael: Eclipse!

*chases Eclipson around the studio*

AHHH! MAD DOG IS GONNA RAPE MEEEEEEE!

* * *

**And that's a wrap! The second part is pretty long, so you don't have to read the whole thing if you don't want to. Anyway please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Behind curtains, Eclipson's costume room*

Eclipson: no, no, no! I can't find it! Maybe if I look over here!

*Ragna walks in room and gets hit with a shoe*

Ragna: ow! What the h*** was that for!?

Eclipson: sorry, but I can't find it!

Ragna: find what!?

*Eclipson stands up*

Eclipson: notice anything different about me?

*Ragna stares at Eclipson and in 2 seconds his nose started bleeding*

Eclipson: What the-!? Why is your nose bleeding!?

Ragna: what the H*** do you mean 'why!?' look at what your wearing!

Eclipson: It's just a anime nurse costume!

Ragna: that's the problem! That thing looks like a costume valentine from skull girls would wear!

Eclipson: This is the exact same thing! She let me have this! I always wear this, I just have my lab coat over it! You never noticed!?

Ragna: well, were IS your lab coat!?

Eclipson: I can't find it! And we have 2 min until we start!

Ragna: well, wear something else!

Eclipson: No!

Ragna: Why not!?

Eclipson: I either wear this, a anime bunny costume, or nothing at all!

Ragna: I'll settle for nothing at all- *gasps and covers mouth*

Eclipson: Ugh! Pervert! TOTAL pervert!

Ragna: No! I mean-uh…

*Terumi enters*

Terumi: Hey Eclipse it's almost time for-!

*Terumi drools*

Terumi: i-it's time for the blazblue sexy show-I mean! Uh….the blazblue game show! Uh, bye!

Eclipson: See!? Even Terumi thinks I'm hot!

Ragna: that's because you are- ahh! I mean!

Eclipson: I am THIS close to killing you!

Ragna:aw man

*Eclipson walks out room and into studio*

Eclipson: it's time…

*Eclipson sighs*

Eclipson: Lights ,camera, ACTION!

*curtains rises*

*Crowd whistles and howls*

Blazblue male contestants: whoa..

Azrael: whoa….so…hot…

Kagura: Hello nurse!

Jin: I think my pants just got tighter

Terumi: good thing I have to take a physical check-up this year!

Ragna: no…comment..

Eclipson: This wasn't supposed to happen!

*tsubaki walks up to Eclipson*

Tsubaki: sorry this happened Eclipson, but don't worry, me and Luna will suporrt you!

Luna: H*** yeah!

Eclipson: Thanks guys..

*eclipson takes deep breath*

Eclipson: *thought* come on Eclipson! Act like nothing is wrong! Who knows, you might even find your coat in the middle of the show, just stay calm, remember: for the viewers, for the viewers…

Eclipson: HI! And welcome to the 3rd episode of the blazblue game show!

*crowd cheers and whoos*

All male blazblue contestants: how can she stay so calm!?

Eclipson: Now! As always, I'm your host, Eclipson. Darkness!

Eclipson: And today, we will play truth or dare, followed by a partner race, and to top of the night: a cosplay contest!

*crowd cheers and roars*

Eclipson: But before we begin, I would like to announce a new partner pair! Come on in Tsubaki and Platinum!  
*tsubaki and platinum enter stage*

Tsubaki: Thank you for having me

Luna: Hey b****es!

Eclipson: Tsubaki and Luna will be joining us from now on, so give them a BIG welcome!

*crowd cheers*

Eclipson: now, let the games begin! First, truth and dare...Kagura!

Kagura: uh….yeah?

Eclipson: Truth or dare?

Kagura: uh..truth

Eclipson: Dare it is!

Kagura: h-huh!? I-I said truth!

Eclipson: Now Kagura, if you do not do the dare, your punishment will be…THIS!

*I reach in my lab coat pocket take out a remote, and press the red button*

*large tank full of water, electric eels, and sharks appears*

Kagura: Is that my punishment if I don't follow!?

Eclipson: Yep! So, if you don't wanna die…lose the pants

Kagura: F-FINE!

*Kagura undoes his belts and takes off pants, showing heart boxers*

*crowd laughs*

Eclipson: hahahahahahaha!

Luna:Hahahahah! Hey Eclipse! I think we broke him!

Eclipson: I know! Heart boxers? Haha, so girly!

Kagura: this isn't funny!

Eclipson: Haha! Oh,okay…Azrael!

Azrael: yeah hotty-I mean…uh…Eclipse..hehe

Eclisopn: I dare you to…put on a cheerleader's custom and in pigtails and cheer:"Eclipson, Eclipson you're the best! You're so much better than all the rest!"

Azrael: what!? H*** no!

Eclipson: either that! Or I send you to, the spork room of doom!

Azrael: *gasp* okay,okay! I'll do it!

Eclipson: *takes out a cheerleader costume and 2 ponytail holders* then put this on!

*Azrael growls and snatches the outfit out of my hand*

Azrael: B****

Eclipson: jackass..

*2 min later Azrael comes out wearing a blue cheerleaders outfit, yellow pom-poms and had his hair in pigtails*

*the crowd dies from laughter*

Eclipson: hahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god! This so funny!

*Luna laughs so hard she falls on the floor*

Luna: haha! My stomach!...oh god!..haha…I can't….hahaha….Breath! haha!

*Ragna takes picture with his Smartphone*

Eclipson: Ragna,haha! Make sure you send that to me! Haha

Ragna: you got it!

Eclipson: *wipes tears from eyes* phew! Azrael, you don't have to do the cheer, so put your clothes on. Haha!

*after 1 min Azrael comes back in his regular clothes*

Eclipson: Luna!

Luna: yeah!?

Eclipson: I dare you to kick kagura *walks over to her and whispers* in the 'sensitive spot' if you know what I mean. *winks*

Luna: Got'cha!

*luna walks over to Kagura*

Kagura: sorry babe, to young for me

*Luna kicks Kagura in the balls*

Kagura: ahhhhh!...room…getting…dark…..guh…

*Kagura falls to the ground*

Eclipson: oooooooooohh, that's gotta hurt! Anyway, next!...Jin!

Jin: oh,no..

Eclipson: I dare you to….hm….to lick your sword!

Jin: What!? But…some people here will get the wrong idea..

Eclipson: fine…I dare you to eat THIS meat dish!

*takes out steak*

Jin: ahh! No way!

Eclipson: your punishment will be….dodgeball!

Jin: oh,okay

Eclipson: with bowling balls!

Jin: You are seriously messed up!

Eclipson: come on! Eat!

Jin: f-fine…

*jin takes a piece of the steak and his arm was shaking*

Eclipson: come on!..or your stomach with be full of bowling balls!

Jin: okay!

*jin takes whole bite of the steak and slowly chews*

Jin: Guh! My mouth…hurts…..guh!

Eclipson: swallow it!

Jin: *swallow* ahhh! That is the nastiest thing that has ever slithered down my throat!

Eclipson: I know! I'm here to make all the males suffer for the viewers own amusement!

Jin: or almost as cruel as Terumi!

Terumi: no way! I'M the number 1 torturer!

Eclipson: Noel! Truth or dare?

Blazblue man cast: she jets a choice!?

Eclipson: yes, she gets a choice!

Noel: um….truth

Eclipson: Okay…is it true that your murakumo unit form is very reveling?

Noel: yes!

Eclipson: alright! Next! Ragna!

Ragna: what..

Eclipson: truth or dare?

Ragna: Dare.

Eclipson: I dare you….To hug Terumi for 10 seconds

Ragna: hell no!

*summons a fake ghost*

Ragna: *scream*

Eclipson: Ragna,dude….that is not healthy…

Ragna: shup up.

*ragna hus Terumi*

*10 sec later*

Ragna: ahhhhh it burns!

Terumi: I am scared! I cant fight anymore!

Eclipson: *sweatdrops* uh…okay….well! that's the end for truth or dare! Time for the Race!

*I take out a remote and presses a red button and the Whole studio turned into the track field*

Eclipson: Alright! Select 1 person from a team to race

Noel: do you wanna race first ragna?

Ragna: yeah, I get a lot of practice from dining and dashing

Noel: Okay!

Kagura: race

Azrael: fine by me

*2 min later*

Eclipson: Racers start your engines!

*Kagura, Ragna, Jin, and Tsubaki get ready*

Eclipson: ready, set, GO!

Eclipson: whoa! Look at them go! Luna is currently in 1st place, kagura in 2nd, Ragna 3rd, Jin in 4rth and, Tsubaki in 5th!

Luna: Come on Tsubaki! You got this!

Azrael: Come on! Work them legs kagura!

Terumi: Hurry up jin!

Noel: GO ragna!

Eclipson: oh no! who will win!? Kagura and Luna are both shoulder to shoulder, Who is brave enough to Pass! Come on! You guys are running so fast your legs might spin in mid-air!

Eclipson: here's the goal!...The race is over! The winner is….Kagura! you win!

Kagura: H*** yeah!

*Eclipson tuns back to studio*

Eclipson: man! What a race! Next is the final round of the day, a cosplay contest! First, all of the girls! You can cosplay as whatever you want! And I'll be the judge!

*10 min*

Eclipson: First we have noel vermillion, in a anime cat cosplay costume!

Noel: M-meow…

Eclipson: that's right Noel! Come on! Give the boys some sexy!

Noel: s-sexy…*does a sexy pose* M-m-meow..who wants to pet..me

Ragna: to….. much… cuteness!

Kagura: that's right, shake it Noel!

*azrael covers eyes*

Terumi: she's kinda…cute…

Eclipson: alright! Thank you Noel! You have 15 points! Next is…tsubaki!

*Tsubaki comes out in a sexy leopard cosplay costume*

Tsubaki: R-Roar!

Jin: HOLY S***!

Ragna: can't look…..away!

Tsubaki: roar! I'm gonna…eat you!

*jin passes out on the floor with his nose bleeding*

Eclipson: *claps* well done Tsubaki! You get 18 points!

Tsubaki: thank you..

Eclipson: next we have….luna!

*luna comes out in a cute anime witch costume*

Luna: I'm gonna turn you into slush!

Ragna: is'nt that a costume a little to old for her!?

Eclipson: Nope!

Luna: Im gonna turn you into and cake and eat you!

*crowd claps and yells*

Eclipson: haha! Luna gets 24 points!

Luna: H*** yeah!

Eclipson: and the winner is….Tsubaki and Luna!

*crowd cheers and applauds*

Eclipson: well, that's it thanks for coming!

Blazblue cast: BYE!

*curtains close and music plays*

*studio*

Azrael: Eclipse..

Eclipson: yeah?

Azrael: remember when you couldn't find your lab coat?

Eclipson: yeah..

Azrael: and you know how I said I'll get you back for the $2,000?

Eclipson: um….yeah…..what about it?

Azrael: well, here you go…

*Gives me my lab coat*

Eclipson: My coat! You stool it!

Azrael: told ya I'll get you back! Haha!

Eclipson: you bastard! * takes Azrael's coat* can't catch me! *runs away*

Azrael: hey! Give that back!

* * *

**And there you have it! The 3****rd**** episode! I'm gonna be starting on a new fanfic, so once I get two of the chapters out of the way, I'll work on the 4rth one for this one, probably take me a week, depending on how long I make the chapters. Anyway, please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

*Behind curtain* *Eclipson and Aleksandr testing the new game show tv*

Ragna: whoa! What the h***!? Is that ours!?

Eclipson: *turns to Ragna* yep! Say hello to our new games show TV!

*TV turns on saying 'the blazblue game show!"*

Ragna: ow! The light!

Eclipson: what are you a vampire?

Ragna: no! It's just that our game show stage is already huge and bright! And I'm surprised we found a curtain big enough to cover to whole stage! And we already have lights for the stage that's bright enough!

Aleksandr: yeah, but the show's main color is blue, but the lights are red, pink and light blue. Plus, all game shows have a giant screen.

Ragna: this screen is gonna burn my eyes off!

Eclipson: and I'll be sitting here enjoying you suffer

Ragna: Is that all that screen does!? Is show the logo of our gameshow!?

Eclipson: it better not! I paid $5,000 for this thing!

Aleksandr: well, if we ever get a new character in our show, it'll show there character select name art on the screen and say the name, it shows the team's points, the agenda, our names, and when we have another trivia, it'll show the questions.

Ragna: wow! It DOES do something useful!

Eclipson: yep! Oh, is everyone here?

Ragna: I saw jin and noel…tht's as far as I know

Eclipson: okay! Everyone re-group!

*everyone re-groups*

*I take out a clipboard and pen*

Eclipson: *clicks pen* okay Tsubaki!

Tsubaki:here!

Eclipson: *checks Tsubaki's name* Luna!

Luna:here!

Eclipson: Ragna!

Ragna: present!

Eclipson: jin!

Jin: here!

Eclipson: Noel!

Noel: present!

Terumi: sadly, I'm here!

Eclipson: *mumbles* sadly, your still alive..

Eclipson: Kagura!

Kagura: over here little eclipse!

Eclipson:*rolls eyes* and…Azrael!

*silence*

Eclipson: Azrael!

*silence*

Eclipson: has anyone seen Azrael!? We start in 3 minutes!

*everyone looks around*

Tsubaki: I don't see him

Luna: puppy! Where are you puppy!?

Eclipson: puppy?

Luna: Yeah! He whines like one, and acts like one to.

Eclipson: yeah..

Azrael: LOOK OUT BELOW!

*Azrael crashes through the ceiling*

Everyone: DAMN! (I'm just gonna uncensored it this time because I can imagine their faces)

Azrael: *raises hand* here…

Eclipson: *walks over to azrael* you okay, puppy?

Azrael: yeah, and puppy…really?

Eclipson: why on earth did you fall through the ceiling!?

Azrael: well, I was chasing a little boy because he kicked me, then his dad scooped me up in a big*** butterfly net and stuck me in a canon, and fired me here…hm, pretty convenient

Eclipson: that is convenient

Azrael: *looks at tv* what's with the big TV?

*everyone looks at the TV*

Jin: how did we not notice that!?

Terumi: what is that thing for?

Eclipson: there's no time to explain it's almost time to start! Places everyone, places!

*contestants go to 2 medium couches*

Ragna: Terumi took my seat!

Eclipson: boy gets your butt on that couch behind THAT couch!

*ragna sits*

Eclipson: Lights, cameras, action!

* * *

*curtain rises and played blazblue chrono phantasma character select music*

Eclipson: HI! And welcome to the blazblue game show!

*audeience cheers and claps*

Azrael: is that kokonoe!?

Ragna: on my god! Nu and lambda ! someone hide me!

Noel: *high pitched scream*

*Me and everyone else look at noel giving her the 'what-is-wrong-with-you?' look*

Noel: uhh…..sorry, but I see Terumi!

Terumi: I'm right here!

Noel: no I see yuki Terumi!

Eclipson: yep! And all of those people are going to be in our next episode! And speaking of new people, we will have a new person joining our show!

Blazblue contestans: what!?

Eclipson: she's wrote 6 fanfictions, she's my big sister, ladies and gentlemen please welcome….. !

* walks on stage and waves*

*audience cheers and claps* * 's name appears on the TV and the original blazblue character select voice says her name*

Cosmo: hello!

Kagura: cosmo! Ahh, someone find me a place to hide!

Eclipson: Cosmo will be joining us from now on as our new co-host!, so let's get another round of applause!

*audience cheers and claps*

Eclipson: alright, here is our agenda today, first bungee jump apple catch,answer the phone,spell check,and fight-o-rama!

Azrael: ooooh, a fight!? Who's it gonna be?

Eclipson: don't worry, it's a surprise, anyway let's start! First the bungee jump apple catch!

Kagura: Bungee what now?

Eclipson: you'll see, did you guys all bring your swimsuits?

Blazblue contestans: yep!

Eclipson: then go change and then I'll explain the rules and how the game goes.

*7 min later blazblue contestand come out in their swimsuits* *crowd whistles and whoos*

Random man in audeience: I wanna see cosmo and eclipse in a bikini to!

Eclipson: *blush* u-uh…maybe next t-time…..uh….cosmo how about you say a few words hahaha…

Cosmo: *blush* g-guh…..i got nothing….

Eclipson: anyway, the pool please!

*half of the stage turns into a pool filled with cranberry juice and apples*

Eclipson: bring down the bungee cord and harnesses please!

*aleksandr brings down 2 bungee cords and 2 harnesses*

Eclipson: okay, so here is how the game works, first I have kagura and azrael put on these harnesses.

*gives harnesses to azrael and kagura*

Eclipson: put these on

Azrael: got it on

Kagura: me to

Eclipson: okay,then I hook these bungee cords to these two harnesses!

*hooks bungee cords*

Eclipson: pull em up!

*pulls up kagura and azrael*

Aleksandr: D***! You 2 weigh a ton! What do you guys eat!?

Kagura: well, we all know azrael eats people..

Azrael: we all know kagura eats p****

*throws apple at azrael*

Azrael: ow! Right in the f***ing eye!

Eclipson: Watch that kind of language! I'm trying to keep this show t rated!

Azrael: why you little -wait till I get my hands on you!

Eclipson: are they on the catwalk!?

Aleksandr: yep!

Eclipson: okay….3….2….1…go!

*Aleksandr pushes azrael and kagura off catwalk*

Azrael: Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kagura: whaoooooooooooo!

*splash!*'

Eclipson: hohohoh! This looks so cool!

Cosmo: 3….2…..1….pull em up!

*bungee cord yanks azrael and kagura up* *2 nets catch azrael and kagura*

Kagura: *in the net* oh…my….god! hahaha, that was awesome!

Azrael: that was EPIC! I haven't had this much fun since I fought those 2 bears in the forest!

Aleksandr: *sweatdrops* uh….okay….well, let me help you two up, come on

Aleksandr: 1,2,3,4,5 and 1,2,3,4…9 apples!

Eclipson: then that's 45 points!

*cosmo takes out lptop and pulls up scoreboard on the TV and types in the # 45 below 'team kagura and azrael'

*azrael and kagura climb down ladder and back to a couch*

Eclipson: *gives kagura and azrael a towel* here you go..

Kagura: thanks babe

Eclipson: call me babe one more time and I'll pummel you!

Azrael: fine, we'll call you b**** from now on!

Eclipson: who are you calling b**** you pea-sized brain jackass!

Azrael: say that again and I'll smash your head all the way down into you're a**!

Cosmo: guys!

Eclipson and azrael: sorry…..

Cosmo: *sigh* anyway, while Eclipse cools off let's announce the next team, jin and Terumi! Here put these harnesses on and I'll put the bungee cords on them so Aleksandr can lift you guys up!

Terumi: ready

Jin: ready ….

*hooks the 2 bungee cords on each harness*

Cosmo: pull them up!

*pulls Terumi and jin up to the ceiling catwalk*

Aleksandr: okay, ready!

Cosmo: 3….2…..1….go!

*pushes Terumi and jin off catwalk*

Terumi: *screams like a 4 year old girl*

Jin:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aleksandr: hahahahaha! I love my job!

*splash!*

Cosmo: hahahah! We should get a waterproof camera next time we do this so we can see their faces under there! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Cosmo: 3…2…1…pull em up!

*bungee cord yanks them back up and into nets*

Jin: *huff, huff* I think I peed a little

Terumi: I am not having fun!

Eclipson: hahahahahah! Love it when he's suffering!

Azrael: ugh…creepy

Eclipson: what's creepy?

Azrael: it's creepy that me and you actually enjoy the same thing

Eclipson: *shrugs*I'm sure we both like a lot of the same things, we just don't know it..

Azrael: I guess….well…I like to fight people..

Eclipson: me too…I hate sporks…

Azrael: me too…why do you hate them?

Eclipson: 1: because when I try to eat soup, half of the soup pours out because of that little fork part and 2: because when I want to pick something up with the fork part like a piece of meat or something, it falls off because the spikes are to small.

Azrael: yeah…

Eclipson: I think were actually starting to get along…

Azrael: don't get your hopes up, I just like you because I enjoy fighting you….

Eclipson: yeah….I'm surprised you haven't sunk those hungry fangs in me yet…

Azrael: I will…soon *smirks*

Eclipson: *shiver*

Aleksandr: 1,2,3,4,5,6 and 1,2,….40 points!

*Cosmo types in 40 below 'team jin and Terumi'*

Cosmo: next, we have ragna and noel!

*After the bungee jumps*

Eclipson: Okay! The points so far! Azrael and kagura: 45 points, Jin and Terumi: 40 points, Ragna and Noel: 25 points, and Luna and tsubaki: 35 points!

Cosmo: so far, team Azrael and kagura are in the lead!

*eclipson walks next to cosmo*

Cosmo: cooled off?

Eclipson: yep

Cosmo: okay…*hands me the mic*

Eclipson: the next round is 'answer the phone'!

Azrael: what?

Eclipson : okay, here is how the game goes, there will be 4 phones ringing, and 1 person from each of the teams have to look for the hidden phones, whichever team member finds the phone and answers first, that team wins and earns 17 points! You have 6 min to answer the phones. Please choose your partners. Oh, and if none of the teams answer, you all have PUNISHMENT! No pressure..

Azrael: let me guess, you right?

Kagura: yep!

Azrael: figures…

Terumi: okay…I'll do it

Jin: good…

Ragna: noel, you run faster than me, so you run

Noel: okay!

Luna: can I run!? Can I, can i!?

Tsubaki: sure..

Eclipson: okay! Everyone get ready to find those phones!

Cosmo: ready….set….GO!

*phones ring*

Luna: ahh! Where is it!? I can't find which phone to look for! *rapidly looks around*

*aleksandr walks next to eclipsom*

Aleksandr: you know..i think you have a little crush on azrael…*smirks*

Eclipson: Shut up..

Aleksandr: okay….ill give you $35 if you kiss azrael on the lips after this round..bet on it?

Eclipson: bet *shakes hands* and if I win you have to take a bath rena for 5 hours….

Aleksandr: bet!

*meanwhile*

Tsubaki; Luna! Limit yourself to one direction!

Luna: okay!

Kagura: d***it…..WHERE IS THAT F***ING PHONE!?

Eclipson: hehe….

Terumi: come on! Im gonna tear this whole building if I cant find that phone!

Eclipson: AND IF YOU DO ILL BEAT YOU TO A F***ING BLOODY PULP! TRY ME!

Terumi: gah! I was kidding! *shiver*

Cosmo: man you have a temper..

Eclipson: I know..

Luna: yes! I found it! Helo!?

Eclipson: hello? Who is this?

Luna: LUNA!

Eclipson: OKAY! THE WINNER IS LUNA! YOU WIN 17 POINTS!

Luna: h*** yeah! Take that you p****!

Azrael: how come she can say p**** but I cant!?

Eclipson: why don't you-*smirks* hey azrael, come over here for a sec

Aleksandr: *while filming* this is gonna be good…

Azrael: what!?

Eclipson: SNEAK ATTACK!

Azrael: Wha- mmfffff!

*eclipson kisses azrael on the lips*

Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kagura: yeah azrael, get some!

Ragna: what the-!?

Terumi: HOLY S***!

Jin: D***!

Cosmo: oh….my….god…..

ALeksandr: OH! CLIPPY! DID I MENTION THAT YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM A FRENCH KISS!? AND ILL GIVE YOU $100!

Eclipson: Dammit! Okay, for the money! *French kisses azrael*

Azrael: MMMMMMFFFFFFFFF!

Eclipson: *pulls away and leaves a string of spit*

Aleksandr: d*** that looks hot!

Azrael: *blush* what the hell was that for!?

Eclipson: shut up, I kinda liked it, maybe that's what I'll do from now on to shut you up. *smirk*

Azrael: guh…*faints*

Eclipson: *walks up to aleksandr* Okay..

Aleksandr: good job…maybe you can do more that a kiss next time

Eclipson: Just shut up and give me my money…

Aleksandr: here…*hands eclipson $100*

Eclipson: thanks..

Ragna: holy crap!

Kagura: eclipse I didn't know you had it in you!

Terumi: I kinda wish it was me..

Jin: why..HIM!?

Eclipson: that was an only one time thing…well...Probably…*smirks*

Cosmo: uh..okay…anyway, next is spell check!

Eclipson: wait! Before we start, *walks over to the passed out azrael* azrael..if you don't wake up I'm gonna kiss your chest…

Azrael: GAHHH! OKAY, IM UP! IM UP!

Eclipson: good..

Cosmo: *sweatdrops* um…okay, here is how the game goes: what a word appears on the screen, each team has to draw a picture that matches the word! You have 1 min, if you don't finish your punishment will be….me, eclippy, and aleksandr throw apple and blueberry pies at you!

Eclipson: haha!

Cosmo: okay, the first team is kagura and azrael!

Kagura: Damn az, you're a flustered mess!

Azrael: *blush* s-shut up…

Eclipson: alright, ready to draw with these big crayons?

Azrael: Give my that..*snatches crayons*

Kagura: you two would look so cute if you starting going out…

Azrael: shut. Up

Eclipson: okay….ready…set….go!

*azrael and kagura draw on the big piece of paper*

Azrael: I feel like a 2 year old…

Kagura: you acted like one when eclipse kissed you..

Azrael: im gonna rip your mouth off..

Kagura: you know you liked that! *smirk*

Azrael: screw you!

*after all of the draw rounds*

Cosmo: okay! Here are the scores!

*on the tv creen*

Cosmo: team kagura and azrael : 47 points, jin and Terumi: 49 points, ragna and noel: 52 and luna and tsubaki: 46 points!

Eclipson: OKAY! TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT! FIGHT-O-RAMA!

Crowd: *cheers and howls*

Cosmo: let the games begin!

Eclipson: *takes out a small class bottle of blue potion and throws it on the floor*

*blue smoke covers the whole studio and turns into the colosseum of one of the blazblue stages*

*crowd cheers and roars*

Eclipson: okay! Place your bets everyone! Because this first round is me vs azrael!

Ragna: I wanna bet $60 on eclip!

Kagura: $40 on azrael!

*4 min later*

Eclipson: okay! The bets are over! Now time to fight!

Azrael: lets get this ove with *cracks knuckles*

Eclipson: time to use my distracting mechanism! Hey azzy!

Azrael: hmm?

Eclipson: *takes off lab coat revealing the same nurse outfit that valentine from skull girls wears, but is black and has the blue cross-shaped buttons*

Azrael: GAHHHHHH! SO MUCH SEXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYY! *nose bleeds*

Eclipson: Im not done yet! *put thermometer between breasts* come over here and let me take your temperature…*smirk*

Azrael: *drools* haha…so …..sexy…..*passes out*

Eclipson: AND I WON!

Cosmo: wow…well, looks like the winning team is…RAGNA AND NOEL!

Noel: yay! We won!

Ragna: yeah!

Eclipson: well, that's it for today! Bye!

Cosmo: see ya!

Aleksandr: hope you liked this episode!

Blazblue cast (except azrael): BYYYYYEEEEEE!

* * *

*outside, behind the building*

Azrael: *sitting on bench mumbling* that damn eclipse, making me flustered like that….

Eclipson: hey puppy, what's got you?

Azrael: you know why…*crosses arms*

Eclipson: aww..I'm sorry, you forgive me?

Azrael: no…but I will on one condition…

Eclipson: what?

Azrael: *smirks* this..*French kisses eclipson*

Eclipson: mmmmmmmfffffffffff!

Azrael: *pulls away leaving a string of spit*

Eclipson: *blush* what hell was that for you…you….damn mountain of musle!?

Azrael: *smirk* payback..*walks away*

Eclipson: *flabbergasted* u-uh….*blush*….karma's a bitch….*passes out*

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And yes, the blazblue game show is back! So now you don't have to get pissed off at fanfiction and critics united for deleting my story! :D please R&R!**


End file.
